


The New Guy

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Male Character, Drug Use, EVIL HORRIBLE MESS OF A FIC, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Force-Feeding, Hazing, Humiliation, I warned you the tags would get worse lol whoops, M/M, Mother Base Antics, Multi, Ocelot is SUCH a little SHIT in this, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Urination, Wallaby is best girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: Hyena has been recently rescued and fultoned to Mother Base, finding his place on the Base Development unit.The thing is, he hasn't been initiated yet.This is really lazy and self indulgent tbh





	1. Meds

My head was killing me. That was probably the drugs. That guy… Ocelot, his name was… There was something about how he looked at that syringe before he sunk it into my neck that unsettled me. He was dangerous.

He explained that it was only to help me sleep. He said something about fulton recovery and how it messes with your adrenaline levels. Fulton recovery? Was that what had happened to me? All I remembered was the door opening, flooding the room with bright sunlight. He had been there, whispering reassurances to me when I flinched with dread. At first I had thought they were going to interrogate me again.

That was it… the balloon had hoisted me into the air and I had dangled as a team of uniformed men helped me onto a helicopter. The emblem on their uniform had a dog on it. I had heard about these people, and the man who supposedly lead them. I had resigned to believing they were nothing but muttered rumours on the battlefield.

After a rigorous medical exam and a thorough briefing, that man escorted me to my living quarters… Ocelot.

Letting me sit down on my assigned bunk, he turned away and opened the medical kit he had brought with him. I examined the room, noting that there was room in here for three other people to sleep. I was just relieved to have an actual bed.

The sedative had acted faster than I expected. His hands had lingered around my neck a lot more than I was comfortable with.

I woke up with a headache. I tugged my eyes open with a groan to see three blurred faces beaming down at me.

“He’s awake!”

“You feel alright?”

I grabbed at my head with both hands as a wave of pain shook through me.

“Don’t worry, that’s the meds. It always hurts less if you sit upright.”

Hands gripped my elbows and shoulders, and helped me up. I felt as if my brain had become less heavy, immediately feeling less suffocated.

“Uh, thanks… um…”

“Ah, yes. Introductions.”

I could see them better, now. One was a bald man with a stern brow who spoke surprisingly kindly, and introduced himself as Jackal. The woman with short, blonde hair was more vocal and energetic. Wallaby, she called herself. The taller man with a neat moustache and glasses was called Harrier. He told me he was responsible for maintaining and upgrading bionics for the Boss himself. He said so with immense pride.

I shut my eyes for a moment, drumming at my mind to remember the codename I had been given.

“Raging Hyena… uh… Yeh.”

“Good to have ya, Hyena!” Wallaby patted me on the back aggressively and gave me a wide grin.

Jackal spoke up. “I sure hope you’re in good health.”

“It’s fine. The medics gave me the all clear. I’m good.”

He breathed out his relief and I cocked my eyebrow at him. What was he so worked up about?

“Why’d you ask?”

“No reason! Nothing at all! He just worries about everything.” Wallaby bit her lip and looked everywhere except towards me.

I decided not to keep pressing. It was probably just something to do with rigorous work schedules, or some kind of surprise. I didn’t really care that much. I was just relieved to have somewhere safe to live and work.

I was assigned to work on the Base Development platform, to maintain and expand the base’s facilities. Wallaby worked there too. We spent the whole three-hour shift talking together while we painted a newly installed pipe. She was great to talk to.

Eagle told us off for being too loud, but eventually shut up about it. He was kind of a dick, but everyone seemed to listen to him. He _was_ the unit’s co-ordinator, and this was a job that required him to be popular with staff. He carried around a hip flask full of something strong. His thick Russian accent made me want to assume it was vodka but I couldn’t be sure. I wasn’t one to assume, anyway. He had a smug look on his face for some reason. Wallaby told me that Ocelot had a dog that he had trained to help the Boss on the field. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy to care for animals, let alone raise a puppy.

Lunch was a noisy experience, filled with conversation and new, smiling faces. Everyone was happy to be here. People from all over the world who had once fought against each other now sat shoulder-to-shoulder, exchanging jokes and stories. This was truly the work of the legend himself. He really was just as brilliant as they said he was.

My second shift was more tiring, but it was fulfilling work. Wallaby had to show me how to use some of the cleaning equipment, but I quickly got the hang of it. We cleaned off the roof of the medical platform, and the R&D platform. It was kind of impressive how much bird shit could build up over the course of a month. Wallaby informed me that some staff were feeding the birds in their off time. We passed Harrier and swapped small talk, until Ocelot happened to appear out of a nearby doorway.

“Commander Ocelot! Are you checking in on Emmerich?”

“That’s right, Harrier. I’m just making sure he’s keeping up with his deadlines and keeping his nose clean.” Ocelot gestured towards me and smiled. “I hope the meds didn’t mess you up too badly, Hyena.”

I gave him a nod and a salute. “I’m alright, sir.”

“Good.” He paused, staring out at the sea for a moment. “Hope you’re ready for tonight.”

I cleared my throat. “Uh, what’s happening tonight?”

“Don’t worry about that.” There was something… sadistic is his eyes. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

I wished he had just told me. At least then I would have been prepared. This was something you expected from College fraternities, but not places like this.

Dinner was a lot of fun. My only complaint was that there wasn’t much to drink except cheap American beer, but it was better than nothing. Supposedly Commander Miller was the type to buy cheap alcohol all the time. Jackal did a good job of making sure nobody drank their self stupid. He made it very clear that they needed their wits about them “for later”. I didn’t really understand, since it was a Friday, but I played along.

Then a series of nods passed around the table, from Eagle to Gerbil and Lion, to Bear and the others, all the way to Wallaby. She returned the nod. I was lost, until everyone started to rise from their seats. I hesitated, before slowly standing up myself. Everyone moved faster than I thought possible – they had been trained by the best, after all. They had me restrained in seconds, and Wallaby fastened my wrists in handcuffs. I was dragged out of the mess hall, kicking and desperate for answers. Nobody answered me.

And so here I was, handcuffed and kneeling. My shirt was gone, leaving only my undershirt to cover my torso. They stood around me – Ocelot, and my base development unit. Wallaby stood over me, with Eagle, Gerbil, Lion and a few others whose names I wasn’t even sure of yet.

“Now, Hyena. You’re new here and you haven’t been clued in as to how things work.” Ocelot paced around me in a circle. The room was dimly lit and I didn’t recognise it. “You see, this is sort of… a tradition.”

“What? What kind of tradition?”

“Tell me, Hyena. Have you ever been hazed?”

I knew instantly what was going on here. “…Yes.”

“Ah, he gets it now.” Eagle remarked smugly before taking a subtle swig from his flask. What a bastard. “Have you done this before?”

“Perhaps.”

Wallaby raised her eyebrows. “Sorry, man. It’s obviously nothing personal. I had to go through this, too.”

Now there’s something I wasn’t used to. Usually hazing didn’t take place in groups with mixed genders. It seemed unusual to me, and then I realised that there really wasn’t anything that unusual about it. Hazing was hazing. A soldier was supposed to be able to handle this kind of thing, male or female. It made sense.

Ocelot spoke again. “Now, Hyena. You’re probably wondering what we have in store for you.” I shuddered at his words, laced with sickening enjoyment. “Well, how about you do the honours, Eagle?”

Eagle’s eyes lit up. “Of course, sir!”

He stepped forward and grabbed me by the chin, lifting my face to look up at him. He spat on me, splattering my left cheek with saliva. I whinced.

“First of all, you need to learn how to fill any role that your superior gives you.” I dreaded what he would say next. “For example, if I need you to be my toilet then you will open your mouth without questions.”

Shit. No way. I had been hazed before. I had been punched in the stomach by every single member of my fraternity, been made to drink a large bottle of hard liquor in 5 minutes and had myself stripped and humiliated, but it had never gone this far.

He started to unzip his pants and I stared at the floor just waiting for this to be over.

“Open up, Hyena.”

I clenched my eyes shut and gave myself a moment to breathe before finally tilting my head up and letting my lips part.

He pissed directly into my mouth. The taste of it was awful. God, I couldn’t stand the taste. It spilled out over my chin and onto my chest, dripping onto the floor. When he finally finished, he spoke again.

“Swallow.”

There was no way I was going to swallow it. He tipped my chin higher and I opened one eye to look at him. His face was cold and contorted into a smile. It was soaking into my mouth and stinging my eyes.

“Did ya hear me, _rat_? Swallow.”

I couldn’t believe I actually swallowed it. I felt like I might cry if I had to do anything like that again.

But of course, I did. They took it in turns to use me, pissing on me without any concern. I did my best to just bear it, blocking out their humiliating remarks and degrading behaviour. Wallaby finally approached me, a grin plastered across her face.

“You doin’ alright?”

She cared. I smiled.

“Yeh, I’m… good.”

“Excellent. Get on your back, then. We don’t have all day.” Of course.

I complied and she squatted above me, letting out a satisfied hum as she relieved herself directly onto my face. On my back it was harder to swallow – harder to breathe – but I managed, somehow. Urine dripped from my cheeks to my ears and I squirmed under her. The headache from that morning threatened to return, but she was done before it had a chance to sink in. She pulled her pants back up, giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and lifting me back up to my original kneeling position.

Ocelot clapped, his leather-clad hands filling the room with sound. “Very good. You’re taking it like a champ so far.”

I said nothing, just waiting in anticipation and hanging on his every word.

“Now it’s my turn to test your loyalty. I hope you’re ready, Hyena.” That smooth voice of his made every word of it worse. He was enjoying this far too much. Nobody should be enjoying this as much as he was.

“Lion, undress him.”

Lion was a large guy. He had no trouble overpowering me. I kicked and writhed in protest but it was no use. I was reduced to only my underwear and socks, exposed to my entire unit. Without my arms free to cover myself, I was left defenceless. Their eyes raked over my body unpleasantly.

“Good. He’s in good shape, I see.” Ocelot was looking me over, too. I wanted to get out of here, run all the way to my bunk to hide under my blankets and bury my face in my pillow. I wanted to get the fuck out of there. I felt pathetic. I would have to continue enduring if I was going to change that.

“On your feet, _bitch_.” I gave him a pleading look and he gave me a quick kick to the thigh. I hissed and scrabbled to my feet as quickly as I could without the use of my hands. It proved to be difficult. “Very good. Blindfold him.”


	2. her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chants* SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
> (but no actual intercourse bc that's sin lol look at me, mister morality)

Walking like this just brought me back to the camp where I was being held. I couldn’t see anything, and I tripped over my own feet a few times. I allowed them to lead me, flinching at their jeering voices as the cold floor started to make my feet go numb through my socks. Someone walked past and smacked me hard on the ass. I gritted my teeth and remained silent. The mess hall was a huge room, packed with people. The footsteps of my unit paraded with me, but they stood far enough from me that I wasn’t protected from the onslaught of ridicule that came my way. The only thing keeping me from falling on my face were Ocelot’s gloved fingers gripping my arm as he towed me in the right direction.

“I hope you’re ready.”

As I heard hands on a door my anxiety skyrocketed as I realised that I had no idea where they were taking me.

“You’re lucky it’s not too cold out.”

Shit.

As the evening air poured through the open door and prickled my mostly bare skin, I hesitated. A firm push to my back was enough to get me moving again. I would just have to comply. I would have to grin and bear it.

With a few more shoves and kicks I was forced onto my knees again. There was still some urine on my skin, and it was cooling quickly. I shivered.

“Alright, let’s see that face again.” Ocelot’s voice rang out from a few metres away.

The blindfold was tugged downward, falling to rest loosely around my neck. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the spotlight that shone directly onto me. The others stood surrounding me, awaiting orders.

“That’s enough, everyone. You’ve done your part. Now you’ve only got one last thing to do.”

With that, they turned to Ocelot, nodded and said their goodbyes, pouring back into the mess hall. I was left alone with him.

“You’ve done very well so far, Hyena. Are you proud?”

“Uh… yes.” It was kind of difficult to make myself say that after what they had done to me, but I knew that if I was going to pass this test I would have to do my best.

“Of course you are. You’re loyal to your Boss, and to your fellow Diamond Dogs. Am I correct?”

“Yes…” I looked up at him, searching his face for any hints at all. “Sir.”

“Excellent. Now you’ll have to prove your trust. This is the second half of the test.”

He closed the gap between us, stepping into the spotlight with me. He gave my cheek a stroke with the back of his hand, strikingly gentle.

“You’re going to remain here, completely defenceless. Your comrades will do as they wish with you. You will put your life in their hands.” He spoke softly, punctuated by the sound of buttons coming undone. His pants. “You’ll be a good boy and give yourself to us.”

I wasn’t sure if I should be aroused by the fact that he had an erection because of me, or disturbed that watching them abuse me turned him on so much. As he let his cock fall against my cheek a hot rush shot straight to my crotch and I wanted to look everywhere except directly at him. His fingers in my hair made that impossible. I let my jaw fall open and gave him complete control. I knew that if I resisted he would not be pleased. I had to give in.

He was nudging the back of my throat in seconds, and I shut my eyes to concentrate on relaxing. He eased the head of his dick into my throat and I gagged just a little. He pulled out so I could cough and regroup, before quickly trying again.

“There, there. I know you want it, but you’ll have to be careful.” His teasing words only lit me up even more, although I did my best to hide it. He could probably tell. “There you go. Just like that.” In his voice there was a hint of a sigh as he held onto my head and rocked into me.

He moved slowly, savouring it. I concentrated on breathing between his movements, letting him fuck my face at his leisure while maintaining my composure to the best of my ability.

“You’re a bit too good at that, aren’t you? Just how much do you do this?” He chuckled and I let out a slight moan, not realising until it was too late and instinctively leaning forward into his movements. “So you _are_ enjoying it. I had my suspicions about you. I can spot a masochist from a mile away, Hyena.”

Then he gripped my cheeks firmly with both palms and picked up his pace. It startled me and I yelped as he pushed in and out of my throat at a faster pace than I could keep up with. I suffocated with each thrust and tears began to form in my eyes as my own erection strained against my underwear, desperate for attention.

“Very good. Very good.” He was becoming a bit breathless, now. Only a little bit. I felt light headed and for a moment there was only his breathing and his hands on me and his cock in my throat. He stopped for a moment, letting the muscles tighten and squeeze around him as I gagged and whimpered before pulling out just in time to let me breathe.

“Fuck… look at me.” I immediately lifted my head again to face him, snapping my eyes open as he groaned and came, spilling onto my lips and splattering my cheek. “Mmm… cute.”

I flushed a little as he stared at me, admiring his own work and then kneeling to wipe at my face with his fingers… and then his tongue.

“Uh… Ocelot… sir…” He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it and letting go. Holy shit. “You don’t have to… do that…”

Pressing his lips to my ear, he whispered to me “But I want to.” Was Ocelot really the kind or person to eat his own…

After he was done he straightened himself up, fixed his trouser buttons and turned to walk away. “Well, good luck.” He pointed nonchalantly towards a nearby shipping crate. “Wallaby, I know you’re there. You can quit hiding.”

A tell-tale gasp sounded from behind the crate, and Wallaby gingerly slipped out of its cover.

“Uh… yes, sir.”

“You can do with him as you wish.” I looked up at him, and then at her. “I know how you feel about him.”

She flushed and threw an arm out, a little too quickly. “I, uh… don’t know what you mean, sir!”

“You know _exactly_ what I mean.”

He left and she watched him go.

Then she quickly approached me, looking around and doing her best to act casual. “So, uh… that was quite the show you put on there.”

“Did you… like it?” I wasn’t exactly sure how to talk about it since it had just happened and I was still processing it myself.

“Oh… it was pretty hot, yeh.” She hesitated. “I mean, you’re pretty hot, so…”

I smiled. She wasn’t one to beat around the bush too much. “You think so?”

“Yeh. Really.” She gave herself a moment to decide on her next words. “Now how about you entertain me too?”

I nodded shyly. She was just as confident as Ocelot, but there was more affection in her. It was quite a drastic change.

She sat on my face again, this time lowering herself onto me completely, moaning as I ran my tongue over her labia. My nose bumped against her taint and she leaned forward, propping herself with her arms. She slowly started to grind against me, and I let my tongue probe between her folds and tease her clitoris. Her hips jolted in response. There was something really cute about that.

“Mhh… Hyena… You’re really hard.” Well, she wasn’t wrong. “I’ll just… help you.”

I allowed her to free my dick from my underwear, which was dripping with precum. Stroking me tenderly, she licked and kissed at the tip, and I twitched in anticipation. When she finally took me into her mouth, her warmth and her tongue and her lips caressed me and I moaned into her.

She spent a few minutes just sucking my cock and humping my face. I did my best not to lose my mind. I just wanted to drown in her and I didn’t want this to be over. I craned my neck a bit and pressed my lips against her sensitive flesh, sucking it gently into my mouth and she quaked above me, my dick falling from her mouth suddenly.

“Aah! Hyena! Fuck… It’s too much…” I ran my tongue over her in a circular motion a few times and she keened, her thighs tensing and pressing into my cheeks. She jerked me off again, more intensely as I revelled in her reactions. She pushed into me until my head was pinned to the ground and I could barely breathe as she shook through her climax and a combination of her hands on me, her incredible scent suffocating me and her pleasured gasps pushed me into my own orgasm.

Panting and quivering, she lifted her hips from my face and the cold air tickled my cheeks again. Watching her dress herself I wondered if this was going to be the last time. I hoped not. This was something I could get used to.

“Hyena… I’ll, uh… see you later, okay?”

She helped me sit up and I became very aware of my own cum which was still splattered on my stomach. She smiled wickedly, wiped up some of it with his finger and sucked her fingers into her mouth. She left.

The next encounter wasn’t so pleasant. Lion came out with a bottle of something very alcoholic and forced it to my lips, making sure that I drank the whole thing. I choked at one point, and he gave me a firm slap on the back to clear my throat before pulling my head back again with his huge hands and pouring the booze into my mouth. I drank it. I didn’t even know what it was, but he had no reason to give me anything that could kill me. I imagined he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he accidentally killed a comrade. That kind of carelessness wouldn’t fly.

I got a look at the bottle before he left. It was some kind of schnapps. It hit me pretty fast, too, as schnapps usually did. I noticed myself swaying very slightly and I felt much warmer. When Eagle came out and slapped me around I barely felt the pain. He slapped my face several times until blood dripped from a cut in my lip and my cheek was decorated with a dark bruise. Then he bent me over his knee.

If I hadn’t only recently got my rocks off, and if I wasn’t drunk this might have even turned me on a little… of course this _was_ Eagle so I wasn’t entirely sure. This guy was definitely enough to kill my erection. I fucking hated this guy.

He spanked me. I probably should have been furious with this arrangement, but I was intoxicated and I remembered that I wasn’t allowed to complain or whatever. My ass tingled afterwards each time he hit me. I wished Wallaby would do this to me instead. Now _that_ turned me on.

“You’ve got a hard on? Gross.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Eagle. I’m thinking about a girl.” I shot him a shit-faced grin and he laughed.

“Wow. Cold.”

He must have been drinking, too; otherwise he wouldn’t have laughed that off. I thanked my stars the beer was starting to loosen him up, ‘cause that schnapps was starting to make me say shit I probably shouldn’t have been saying.

He left my ass so sore I could barely sit down anymore. I ended up laying on my side just to avoid the pain.

It was a while before Gerbil eventually emerged. He stank of alcohol. He pissed on me again, just soaking my naked chest and laughing while he did it. I giggled like a child.

After he left, I started to drift a little. I was unbelievably tired. I let my eyes fall shut, just for a moment.

Pain coursed through my entire body when I woke up. The first thing my strained eyes could make out was a familiar gloved hand.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Then I realised that I wasn’t outside anymore. I was in a medical room. Ocelot sat next to me on the doctor’s chair.

“I just dropped by and noticed that you were stirring. It looks like you passed our tests very successfully.”

“My ass hurts.” I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I could have sworn he was staring at the bruises. They were visible at the back of my hospital gown. “Shit, am I hung over?”

“Slightly, yes. You’ll be fine.” He petted my cheek, tracing the bruising with his fingertips. “Commander Miller will be waking up soon. I ought to head down to his quarters to greet him, too.”

I watched him make his way towards the door.

“Can I, uh… talk to Wallaby?”

He nodded. “Yes, I’ll drop by and tell her to visit you. Rest well, Hyena.”

I mumbled a “thank you” as he left.


End file.
